The story of Magma and Aqua
by PokemanZ
Summary: This is a story about how Archie and Maxie slowly went from hating one another to almost kind of liking each other. :D Warning: Yaoi and bad Language.


**I really like this pairing...but I am no good at writing and no good at ummm...smut? But I thought Id try it anyway. If I have failed at both be sure to inform me. Anyway I wanted to try and write a fic about this couple and I wanted it to be one shots that were connected in a way. I don't know if that makes any sense. I really love this pairing and with the new pokemon games coming out I cannot wait to see them again. I guess that is what drove me to write this. Please enjoy it.**

**Warnings: yaoi smut and bad language.**

**I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>It starts out like every other day. The two leaders of two very powerful organizations acting like children. One is on land shouting and the other is on a boat close to shore shouting back<p>

"Neat freak!" the pirate shouted.

"Slob!" The land loving redhead shouted back. "Come on land and tell me that!"

"You come out here!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!?"

"No way! You'd taint my beloved Sea!"

"I would! I'd spill oil everywhere!"

"Don't you even talk about that Sea that way!"

"I will-" the magma leader was interrupted by one of his grunts placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Sir..."the grunt started, "I think we should head back for now. We'll get them when they head onto land."

Maxie nodded agreeing with his grunt before pushing the hand off his shoulder. "Agreed. We will prepare for when they make their way to land. Until then we wait and watch... Oh and another thing." he said looking down at the boy "Don't touch me." he finished making the boy cringe and step away.

The Magma leader then turned and marched off in the other direction in a angry and dramatic huff as his coat trailed behind him. The man had been on edge ever since the first boat had been spotted close to shore four days ago. The Aqua's were closer than ever now and it was only a matter of time before they made their way to land. Maxie had been shocked at first to think that they would ever come near his base. The news of the Aqua ships near shore went from being a shock to him to an annoyance. He had no idea what that ditwit Archie was up to and it was driving him mad. That madness had lead to a shouting match at the beach where little to no progress was made, but it had been nice to get the anger out.

As the team leader entered the double doors to their base and down the hall to his office he racked his brain again. "What on Earth is that fool up to..." he mumbled to himself as he took a seat at his desk. He groaned in annoyance and flipped open his phone calling Tabitha. "Yes it's me again..Put a watch out for that boat. Anyone coming off or going on is to be reported..."he nodded listening and not listening at the same time to the other man on the phone. "Yes yes...just do as your told and no problems should arrive from the Aquas. " he then hung up and sighed standing now to look out the window to the boat that was so close to their bay.

"I don't know what you're up to Archie, but this ends here."

* * *

><p>The night to anyone else would seem peaceful, but to the Magma team it was too quiet and putting everyone on edge. Everyone went about their nightly business just waiting for someone to blow the whistle and announce that the Aquas had made their way to shore. They didn't have to wait long as the siren's went off, lighting the base in a red flash.<p>

'Sir!" one of his grunts shouted as he ran into the base. "They've made their way to shore. The team of our finest has been assembled and dispatched to the location."

Maxie smirked. "Good and tell me where they are located."

"To the south sir. A couple miles from the base. They seem to have been heading farther down south but we caught up to them."

Maxie's smirk slowly dropped. "What?...why would they be heading away from the base? It's the exact opposite of what I was expecting."

The grunt frowned confused as well. "Sir? I don't understand what you're trying to say. Were you expecting them to storm the base?"

He scowled. "Of course. I wouldn't expect Archie to just come all the way here and run the opposite direction. The man is brash and uses his strength to break his way into things. I would expect something like that..." the magma leader blinked slowly now realizing something. "He is expecting me to think it's an assault." The redhead scowled before seething in anger. "That ass actually tricked me." he said before turning the other way. "Don't follow me. If I am not back in an hour come looking for me by the shore line."

The grunt took a step forward but stopped not wanting to disobey his leader. "Sir!?...What is the meaning of...Sir!?"

* * *

><p>The night was perfect...The wind was cool and the air humid, but pleasing. The only light was the light of the moon and it lit the whole area in a coat of white gentle light. These were the nights he loved. He would sit on the deck of his ship and relax while enjoying the wind that passed through the sails.<p>

It was a beautiful night to be out at Sea, the brunette thought as he smirked, and a even more beautiful night to sneak up on land and sabotage an enemy base.

The Aqua leader had been so proud of himself for thinking of a plan. His men would lead the grunts away while he planted a little present that would explode Maxie's beloved lab. His smile turned into a evil smirk as he thought about the look of devastation on Maxie's face when he saw the ruins of his lab. The thought of a job well done only made the man row faster to shore. When he finally made it to the shore line he anchored his boat to a rock tightly. As the tall man bent down into the boat to grab Maxie's "present' he was startled by a soft voice coming from the woods.

"You almost fooled me."

The Aqua leader scowled at the voice putting his gift back into the boat. "Almost?...I did!" he smirked and put his hands on his hips ' All I have to do now is push you outta the way! " he laughed taunting him.

Maxie stormed his way out of the woods a scowl on his face as he came into the light. Archie couldn't help but compare the man to a snarling Purrloin with its ears back ready to bite. "And you think that is so easy?" he asked with his hand on his pokeball.

"Of course!" Archie shouted walking closer to him, the waves of the beach flowing past his feet. He smiled widely seeing the Magma leader take a step away from the wave to avoid getting wet. "You don't like water...and look how close you are to it. You can't battle here."

He scowled. "I can too! And stop walking closer. "he demanded.

Archie stopped walking and crossed his arms. "You're gonna tell me that you're gonna battle me here? HA! I highly doubt you can even stand to be here long."

Maxie rolled his eyes not noticing the extra steps Archie got in as he did. "You don't know what I can do.." he narrowed his eyes. "I am ending this here. You aren't stepping on my base.

Archie smirked. "We'll just see about that. "he said and grabbed Maxie by the wrist. His plan was to grab the man and toss him in the water, but he underestimated the smaller man's strength. The man clung to him like a purrloin about to be tossed in the river and dragged him down with him. The men fell into the water with a loud thud, Archie landing on top of his nemesis. Archie shook his head getting the water off his face and looked down at the man beneath him. The team Magma leader lay under him seeming to fit too perfectly to the point he looked almost snug. The redhead's usual turtle neck was soaking wet and the thick fabric clung to his body letting Archie's imagination run wild. The bigger man's eyes traveled up and down before coming to his Maxie's face. As he looked at the other man's face the slow feeling of fear crept upon him. The other man was angry. More than angry this time...he...he was fuming. The redhead's teeth were clenched and his eyes narrowed. His red face made him look like a camerupt about to explode. Archie was expecting to be yelled at, but the punch really caught him off guard.

"You got me wet!" The magma leader shouted in anger.

The moment Maxie's fist collided with the side of his face was the moment the usually calm and carefree Archie got angry. He scowled and spat the blood in his mouth out to the side before he looked down at his abuser in hatred."That's all you got?" he asked, his tone mocking making. His smile only widened when he saw the redhead beneath him gape in horror. "What's wrong?" he asked taking his wrists and pinning them above his head."You think that weak punch would knock me out?"

Maxie scowled at his mocking, seeming to become less afraid and more angry. "I did actually. I was going to knock you out and let your body drift out out to Sea." he spat as he struggled trying to make him let go. "Get off of me!"

Archie rolled his eyes calming down when he started to hear Maxie's usual threats. "Sure sure...send me out to sea where the pokemon will nibble on my-" The pirate gasped when the other man started to move. "Maxie...don't.."

Maxie scowled and moved his hips side to side. "Don't what!?" he shouted focusing on his squirming free.

Archie bit his lip trying to keep calm as he felt the blood rush to his groin. "Stop moving!" he said looking as if he were about to panic.

The redhead scowled again. "Don't tell me what to do." he spat moving his hips erratically.

The pirate close his eyes, his grip on the other man's wrist growing tighter. "...S-stop...moving.."

Maxie looked up confused at Archie's dying words. "What?..." he asked his eyes going wide as he felt something hard press against his thigh. "You didn't..."

Archie scowled now his face turning a dark shade of red. "No. You did! I told you to stop moving!"

"Moving shouldn't set that off so easily!" Maxie shouted, his voice going up a note or two higher. "L-let me go!" he shouted moving about again.

"S-stop!" he growled and pushed his hips down into Maxie's. "I said stop moving."

Maxie gasped a bit at the feeling of the pirates erection brush against his own groin. "Don't do that!" he said looking flustered.

Archie raised a brow at the response. "What?..." he asked looking innocent. "This?" he said as pushed his hips against the other mans again.

Maxie gasped, his head falling back into the water a bit the strands of his usually kept hair getting more wet. "S-stop!"

"Why?" Archie purred leaning down to talk into the Magma leader's ear. "I think you like it..." he whispered as he rocked his hips slowly.

The smaller man shook his head. "No...no I don't...like it.." he protested even as he closed his eyes.

"mmhmm..." he said letting his wrists go slowly. He jumped a bit when Maxie's hands shot straight to his shoulders. The pirate shook his head a bit in disbelief looking at Maxie, "unfucking believable," he muttered and looked down still not believing what he was seeing. The usual in control Maxie was laying limp under him panting and moaning with need and the shocking thing was it didn't take much effort at all. "This...this is not what I was planning when I came to shore."

Maxie thrusted his hips up roughly making the bigger man gasp and moan. "Shut up. You always talk and ruin things."

"I do not-oh!...God Maxie...do that again! ah!..."he closed his eyes and pushed his hips harder to meet Maxie's thrusts. It didn't take long for the pirate to turn into a panting mess like the man under him. Leaning down he closed his eyes and forced a sloppy kiss on the redhead's lips.

Maxie stopped his thrusting when the pirates lips met his own and growled biting the mans' already busted lip. Archie yelped and pulled back, his lip bleeding again. "Don't kiss me. "the redhead hissed.

The bigger man licked the blood from his lips and smiled widely. "Oh baby ...You know what turns me on." he purred and assaulted the smaller mans mouth again anyway. Maxie seemed to let it happen this time but not without some form of retaliation. The redhead pushed back the pirate's bandanna , letting it fall to the waves under them , and ran his fingers through his hair pulling roughly. Archie only moaned in response and started pushing his hips into Maxie's again. The two men stayed in their heated kiss for what seemed like ages until Maxie pulled away for air gasping. He let go of the bigger man's hair and let himself fall limp to the waves, laying under Archie as he did all the work. Archie didn't seem to care in the least as he grabbed the small man's hips and rammed against the other man, slamming his erection against Maxies. The small redhead arched his back screaming out in pleasure. "Oh don't stop! ...harder! ...I am so close." he shouted grabbing the sand under him making fists.

Archie smirked all too willing to give him what he wanted at the moment and pounded away for what seemed like ages of endless pleasure on his part. He looked down when he felt the smaller man's back arch and noticed the redhead's eyes roll back, his mouth open wide as he came. Archie leaned down and caught Maxie's open mouth in another rough kiss, giving one finally thrust before cumming a few seconds after. He moaned loudly into the kiss holding the smaller man close as he rode out his orgasm, his hips slowing down as he came down from his high. The two stayed in silence after the deed was done, trying to catch their breaths. Archie panted looking down and making eye contact with Maxie. The two looked at one another as if trying to understand how and what had happened between them. Every now and then one would open their mouth to speak but shut it unable to say anything moment of understanding was cut short when the oncoming sound of Magma grunts and their mightyena's started making it's way to them. The pirate looked down at Maxie then to the direction of the sound of the magma grunts before looking back down at Maxie.

"Go." Maxie said to him. "and be quick about it."

That was all Archie needed to let go of the other male and jump up running back to his boat. As he rowed back out to his ship he saw the grunts rush over to their leader and look over him to see if he was fine. Archie watched as the Magma leader ignored them and looked out to sea making eye contact with him all over again. There was nothing he could do except row back. After all if someone as smart as Maxie didn't have the answer for this then he sure as hell didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first one. O-O" I put the magma base closet to shore for some reasons. It's not their main base. I like to think they have many and one just happens to be close to the water to keep an eye on their rivals. And if they all seem OOC sorry. It was not my intention. I just like seeing them rough with one another. I don't really like it when they meet and it's all "Oh i have loved you forever and you fine as hell" . They are both rivals and I wanna show them in a way that it seems like they're enemies at first. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I just made this for fun. Anyway thanks for reading !<strong>


End file.
